cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Iron Curtain
The Iron Curtain was a non-chaining bloc between the Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics, Hydra, the New Sith Order, and the North Atlantic Treaty Organization which was announced on May 14, 2010 and cancelled on December 26, 2010. Treaty Text Article I — Purpose We, the undersigned alliances, in recognition of our common goals and ideology, do hereby pronounce the establishment of this bloc in order to further our common needs in the realm of security. Article II - Sovereignty Each alliance remains separate and sovereign in their affairs. No signatory has bearing or say on the actions or governance of another. Article III — Oversight Each alliance will be allowed one vote in all matters pertaining to the governance of this agreement. Article IV — Military Any declaration of war upon a signatory is considered an act of aggression against all the undersigned signatories. In the event such attacks are the result of a signatory acting upon an outside treaty, each signatory is encouraged but not required to provide any and all support . In the event of offensive action by one signatory, others are encouraged but not required to provide any and all diplomatic, economic, or military assistance. Article V - Information Signatories agree to share any and all relevant information pertaining to an others or the bloc's security. Article VI - Non-aggression All signatories agree to refrain from any aggressive action towards another including military, discourse, or diplomacy. It is strictly prohibited for any of the undersigned alliances to declare war on another, or a direct treaty partner of another, unless said partner commits an act of war against a member alliance. Article VII — Membership New members may be admitted to the bloc with the unanimous agreement of all signatories. An alliance may be removed from this treaty by unanimous agreement from all other signatories. Any member may elect to withdraw from it at any given time, with a minimum of 72 hours notice to the other signatories, during which time the articles of the bloc continue to apply. Article VIII — Amendments Amendments to the bloc charter may be made only with the unanimous agreement of all signatories. Signed for the New Sith Order *LintWad, Sith Emperor and Sovereign Lord of the Dark Side *Heggo, Dark Lord *Lennox, Sith Lord *Anthony, Sith Lord *Jrenster, Sith Lord *Dilber, Master of Lies *CodyHaner, Marauder of Lies *KainIIIC, Marauder of Lies *Tha One, Marauder of Lies Signed for Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics *ClashCityRocker, External Chancellor *Mad Larkin, Internal Chancellor *CodArk2, Grand Chancellor Signed for Hydra *Jacapo Saladin, Imperator *Joshsname, Minister of Defense *Projek, Minister of Internal Affairs *Sniper620, Minister of Finance *Lord Bludd, Minister of Recruitment *Mr. Teets, Minister of Foreign Affairs *Appoliqize, Senator *TCTriangle, Senator *Sexysauce, Senator Signed for NATO *AtheistRepublican, High Councilor Potentia *Iskander, High Councilor Externus *Lenny N Karl, High Councilor Augmentum *Soronis, Minister of Foreign Affairs *Hakim, Minister of Defense *Pollexter, Minister of Internal Affairs *Olreich, Minister of Commerce *BozoDav, Minister of Enlistment *Warden, Chief Justice External links *Announcement of Existence Category:Alliance groups Category:Treaties Category:New Sith Order Category:Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics Category:North Atlantic Treaty Organization Category:Iron Curtain Category:Defunct alliance groups